


소나기

by No_221



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crazy, Loss of Powers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sad Ending, Self-Destruction
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>찰스에릭. 100번달성표 재업</p>
            </blockquote>





	소나기

소나기

 

  
어느 단편소설 속에 너는 떠오르지   
표정 없이 미소 짓던 모습들이   
그것은 눈부신 색으로 쓰여지다   
어느 샌가 아쉬움으로 스쳐 지났지 

한창 피어나던 장면에서 넌 떠나가려 하네   
벌써부터 정해져 있던 얘기인 듯   
온통 푸른빛으로 그려지다   
급히도 회색빛으로 지워지었지 

어느새 너는 그렇게 멈추었나   
작은 시간에 세상을 많이도 적셨네   
시작하는 듯 끝이 나버린   
소설속에 너무도 많은걸 적었네 - 부활, 

 

  
눈을 감았다 뜨면 그가 나타났다가 사라진다. 찰스는 또 다시 약을 먹고 누웠다. 밖은 비가 세차게 내리고 있었다. 이곳은 쉴새없이 비가 내렸다. 잠깐 고개를 돌리면 비가 왔고, 창문에서 눈을 떼면 비가 개는 그런 날씨였다. 비가 내릴 때 오고, 비가 내릴 때 그를 떠난 한 사람이 있었다. 찰스는 늘 그의 이름을 중얼거린다. 에릭, 에릭. 내가 애끓게 사랑하던 너의 존재. 비는 소나기였던 듯 어느새 날이 밝게 개었다. 찰스는 눈을 지그시 감았다. 찰스는 그가 죽던 날을 또렷이 기억하고 있었다. 어느 비가 오던 날이었다.

 

  
-

 

  
젊고 아름다웠던 우리의 시절, 완전히 멈춰 버린 우리의 나날들. 찰스는 그 날을 그렇게 부르곤 했었다. 에릭은 결국 고향 폴란드에서 죽고 말았다. 에릭을 막기 위해 그가 급히 텔레포트 능력을 가진 뮤턴트를 데리고 폴란드로 이동했을 때, 이미 에릭은 죽어 가고 있었다. 의식이 희미해져 가는 중간에도, 에릭은 찰스의 푸른 눈을 보았다. 허무하게도 그의 죽음은 인간들이 그의 배에 꽂은 플라스틱 칼이 그 원인이었다. 너무도 많이 찔려 수습할 수 없었다. 찰스는 휠체어에서 뛰어내려 기어가 에릭을 붙잡았다. 피가 튀기고 사람이 죽어 나가는 그 참혹한 현장 속에서 찰스는 에릭을 붙잡기 위해 부단히 노력했다. 에릭, 안 돼. 이대로 가면 안 돼. 에릭, 가면 안 돼. 가지 마, 에릭. 명령이야. 내 말을 지지리도 안 들었지만 이 말만큼은 꼭 듣겠지. 에릭, 제발. 끝까지 내가 널 믿을 수 있는 그 수단을 줘. 내가 널 믿을 수 있게……. 찰스는 에릭의 이마를 쓰다듬었다. 에릭은 웃으며 고개를 저었다.

 

  
"……찰스, 나의 사랑하는 찰스. 내 마지막 부탁을 들어 주겠어……?"

"들어 줄게. 네가 살아만 준다면 뭐든 들어 줄게. 그러니까 마지막이라는 말만 하지 마."

"내가……, 내가 가진 모든 행복한 기억을 안고 살아가 줘. 마지막으로 그것들을 보여줄 수 있겠어?"

"……아, 안 돼. 에릭. 꼭 갈 것처럼 말하지 말아. 에릭!"

"부탁이야. 내가 늘 너의 말은 잘 듣지 않았지만……. 이것만큼은……."

 

  
찰스는 흐르는 눈물을 닦지 못하고 결국 오른손을 들어 에릭의 관자놀이에 가져다 댔다. 밀려오는 그 기억들에 찰스는 두 눈을 감았다. 차가운 콘크리트 타일 바닥에 눈물자국이 생겼다. 에릭은 위태로운 미소를 지었다. 차갑게 식은 바다에서 처음 만났던 그 날, 어린 뮤턴트들을 구하러 다니던 순간, 술김에 처음 섹스를 하고 머쓱해하던 그 때, 체스를 두다가 침대로 들어가던 것, 제 생일조차 잊어버린 에릭에게 생일이라며 케이크를 만들어 주던 식구들, 끝내 이별하고 나서 한참 동안 찰스의 사진을 쓰다듬던 모습, 찰스를 떠나 시설에 감금된 뮤턴트들을 폭력적인 방법으로 구해 내고 함께 탈출하던 일, 백악관에서의 마지막 조우, 그 이후로 기억이 텔레비전 꺼지듯 끊겨 버렸다. 찰스의 왼손을 굳게 잡고 있던 에릭의 손에 점점 힘이 풀렸다. 에릭, 안 돼. 일어나, 에릭. 안 돼!!! 찰스는 에릭의 시체를 끌어안고 위태롭게 소리를 질렀다. 인간들이 찰스를 공격하기 위해 점점 포위망을 좁혀 왔다. 찰스는 고통스러운 비명을 질러 버리고 쓰러졌다. 인간들은 그 자리에서 멈춰 버렸다. 찰스를 기다리던 뮤턴트는 그와 에릭을 데리고 뉴욕으로 사라졌다.

 

  
-

 

  
나와 에릭은 스물, 서른도 아니고 마흔이던 시절에 가장 아름답고 찬란하게 빛났습니다. 다른 사람이 들으면 전쟁이라도 겪었냐고 묻겠지만, 어쩌면 그 말은 맞을 수도 있겠지요. 하지만 아닙니다. 단지, 우리의 시계가 마흔에서 멈췄기 때문에 가능했던 것입니다. 아마 그 시계는 영영 돌아가지 않겠지요. 선생님, 저는 아마도 절대 이 지독한 굴레에서 벗어날 수 없을 겁니다. 찰스는 가만히 중얼거렸다. 주치의는 그것을 듣고 받아 적었다. 오만하고, 총명하고, 영리하던 텔레패스는 그 모든 것을 잃었다. 하늘을 찌르던 자존감은 드라이아이스가 승화되듯 사라져 버렸고, 에릭의 비석을 세우던 순간 그는 모든 것을 놓았다. 찰스는 허공을 보고 피식 웃었다. 의사는 초췌하게 말라 버린 찰스의 뺨을 쓰다듬으려 손을 뻗었다. 찰스는 날카로운 눈으로 의사를 째려보며 손목을 쳐냈다. 나한테 손대지 말아요, 에릭이 아닌 그 누구도 나한테 손댈 수 없어요. 찰스는 의사의 말을 듣지 않으려는 듯 이불을 뒤집어썼다. 아마도 이불 속의 찰스는 입술을 깨물고 울고 있을 것이다. 한땐 영원을 약속했던 자신의 가장 소중한 사람. 절대로 헤어지지 말기로 약속했던 소중한 사람. 하지만 그는 작은 시간에 찰스의 세상을 모두 적시고 떠나 버렸다. 영영 끝나 버린 삶은 연장할 수 없다. 무엇보다 찰스는 그것을 가장 잘 알고 있었다.

 

  
"……안 돼, 에릭. 여기서 우린 끝날 수 없어. 우린 아직 시작했을 뿐이야. 에릭, 안 돼."

"……."

"아름다웠던 우리의 그 나날들……."

 

  
의사는 문을 닫고 나왔다. 또 다시 비가 내리기 시작했다. 다른 뮤턴트들처럼 큐어를 맞아서 그렇게 된 것이 아니라 스스로 능력을 놓아 미쳐 버린 뮤턴트가 몇 년째 정신병원의 한 방을 차지하고 있었다. 찰스는 서랍 속에서 담배를 꺼내 물었다. 다리도 쓰지 못하고, 능력도 쓰지 못하는 과거 속에 갇힌 쓰레기. 찰스는 자신을 그렇게 부르고 자조하듯 웃었다. 아, 나는 쓰레기다. 나는 세상 최악의 쓰레기다. 영원히 과거에 갇혀 현재를 살지 못하는 그런 병신 같은 존재. 찰스는 문득 그를 회상했다. 스무 살에는 나치를 죽이러 다니고, 서른 살에는 펜타곤에 갇히고, 마흔 살엔 결국 죽어 버린 덧없는 꽃 같았던 에릭 랜셔. 하지만 꽃 같았던 에릭 랜셔는 찰스 자비에와 함께했던 채 1년도 안 되는 시간에 가장 강렬하게 자신의 존재를 알렸다. 사실, 에릭 랜셔라는 이름의 꽃이 가장 화려하게 피었던 것은 죽기 직전이었다. 인간들의 공격을 모두 막아내다가 플라스틱 칼에 무참히 찔려 피를 흘리던 그 순간. 가장 아름답던 나의 사랑. 이런 모습을 기억하는 자신이 이젠 더러울 정도였다. 찰스는 자신을 비웃으며 제 왼손에 담뱃불을 지졌다. 더 이상 아프지도 않았다. 손엔 또 흉한 화상 자국이 남았다. 여전히 비가 내리고 있었다.

 

  
"어느새 우린 이렇게 멈췄을까, 그렇지. 에릭? 네가 많이 보고 싶어. 미칠 것만 같아. 널 아직도 그 차가운 땅에 묻은 걸 후회해. 에릭, 들려? 내 목소리, 들려? 난 너의 소중한 기억을 모두 안고 살아가. 그런데 이게 사는 게 아니야. 차라리 죽는 게 낫지."

 

  
찰스는 눈을 감았다. 턱 끝까지 이불을 당기고, 그는 이른 잠을 청하기 위해 애써 노력했다. 점점 세상이 고요해져만 갔다.


End file.
